Naruto Ninpo Legend of kekkei mora
by Ktttthegreat
Summary: This naruto fanfiction will be loosely based on the manga/anime plus extras I will be adding into the story. I do not own Naruto. I only own the creations intend on putting into the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Prologue

This fanfiction will be based partially off of the manga and anime along with the changes and extra work I will be put into the story which will be quite surprising.

I do not own naruto

I'm just a excited fan.

Jin is a young shinobi that's had a hard past that's mostly involved in the northern mist villages bloodline purges which caused pain, misery, and life changing events for bloodline shinobi. But then at the moment when hope was all lost. The bloodline rebellion / Southern mist village rose taking in numerous people bloodlines or not forming enough independents to fight.

After a few months of disturbing war within the land of water. The bloodline rebellion / southern mist village finally defeated the northern mist village and put a end to bloodline purges. As time soon started to pass jin started acting strange. Which started to confuse most of his friends. But in reality the upper ranks, council and the mizukage of the newly formed Hidden mist village knew why.

The reason why ? Was cause jin have tooken the forth village leader of the northern mist village secret scroll. Which held secrets of both southern and northern mist villages and discovered something that will change history.

2 Months Later At The 5 Kage Summit.

An old samurai that looked like he was in early to mid 60's sat in the middle of the table in front of the room.

While all 5 kage sat there with more of weird looks on their faces. The samurai began to speak. " Today is most good for you all to come to the land of iron in good health to begin the kage summit my name is mifune and I will be playing a neutral role in the summit". Said the man now known as mifune.

While the kage summit was resuming. Else where In land of rivers a history changing event ocurrs.

A group of bandits is running down a steady road. To confront the shinobi we all know as Jin. As they surrounding jin the bandit leader decided to talk to jin. " Boy what do you think your doing trespassing on our territory motherfucker"? Jin had a scowl on his face then replied. " I am a traveler who sells goods".

Then the bandit leader said in return. " Well since you seem new in this area you'll have too know our one and simple rule". Jin replied which another scowl . " Which is "? The bandit leader face then got serious and replied. " You pay us first before you even make one move buddy"!

Jin face then grew into a frown with a little disappointment as he replied. " Well that's too bad then cause I don't pay weak scum anything for nothing". The bandit leader got angry and replied. " Who the hell you think your talking too punk "?

Then Jin jumped back and started to do some hand seals as the bandits start to tense up Jin then said " Wind style: Slicing wave decapation". The attack formed an X and blew through most of the bandits.

Then before the battle can even begin. A man hopped from the tree. When the bandit leader noticed him. Fear started to creep through his body. As the man began talking. " What the hells going on here"?

The bandit Leader shakes his fear then replied. " Nothing sire". Jin stood there looking at the man as he began to respond. " I know what really happened so tell me what really happened"?

The bandit leader then replied with fear. " I t it got out of control sire". With all his anger the man then replied. "I SAID FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME. NOT FIGHT HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME. FIND AND BRING HIM TO ME"! The bandit leader then replied. " But it got out of control".

The man had replied. "I hate when things get out of control". Before he pulled out a red kunai and repeatedly stab the bandit leader. Jin stood there silence while the rest of the bandits retreated for lives. The man then looked at Jin and said. "Well at least they didn't mess everything up am I right Jin"?

Jin face then start to change into confusion as he replied back. "How the hell do you know who I am"? The man face then turn straight as he begin to say. "That's a story I'm about to explain to you". Jin then perked his ears to listen. As the man began to continue. "It all began in The hidden leaf village.

End of the first chapter 1 for now everyone.

Questions I already have a feeling you all want know.

Who's the mystery man ?

What's in the secret scrolls of the mist village?

Why is the Kage summit going on ?

Those answers will soon be revealed.

Peace ✌


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

Chapter 2

Awakening:

This fanfiction will be based partially off of the manga and anime along with the changes and extra work I will be put into the story which will be quite surprising.

I do not own naruto

The hidden leaf village. A truly beautiful village surrounded by a big forest. A perfect example of a peaceful land of freedom. But a beautiful place like this even has dark secrets.

One night October 10th 12:45am secret safe house.

A woman with red hair, fair skin, violet colored eyes. Was giving birth too what was expected to be twins but that wasn't the case at all.

In the purgatory.

A woman with white hair, pale skin, two horns, with three eyes, One was in the middle of her head. The eye color was red with six circlar lines on it along with nine tomoes. While the other two eyes were white with no pupils.

This woman was a once in a life time legend. Some people still remember her deeds to the world. While most are unkown to the rest of the world.

The woman one and only last dream finally came true. "Yes a worthy descendant that's strong enough to contain my strong chakra energy". She said before her body became a force of energy.

Back at the secret safehouse.

"Ahhhhh this is so much more painful than I expect you know". said a woman. A mans voice then replied. " Kushina Chan please relax and keep pushing". The fast breathing woman known as Kushina then replied. "Minato kun this is all of your fault this is happening to me you baka.

The man now known as minato eyes started to tear up as time passed and realized that the children were finally born into the world. But he soon said. "Kushina Chan "? She replied with a soft smile. "Yes minato kun"? Too his confusion and excitement he replied. "Umm kushina Chan we have triplets". To her excitement she replied. " Whhhaaat"?

As they both calmed down minato asked kushina. "Are you ready to name the children Kushina Chan"? Kushina replied. "Yes I am koi." Minato then sat all the triplets in order from youngest to oldest and asked. "So Kushina Chan what should we name them"? They both sat there for 2 to 3 minutes before replying.

Minato then replied. "Our first child name will be called Naruto". Kushina began to talk. "The second child be called Menma and the third shall be called Natsumi".

They both came to a conclusion of naming their children. Then Minato had stepped out of the room for 15 minutes. To prepare to rondevou back to the village.

Before he could finish the preperations. He had heard multiple thuds to the floor. As quick as possible he took off to the room.

As he arrived to the room. He saw a man in a swirl pattern mask and asked. "What going on here"? When the masked man turned around. Minato had saw him holding the Triplett's in one blanket with a kunai pointed towards them and said. "I am only here for the nine tails jinchuriki nothing more now give her to me and you can have the brats back".

Minato then asked. "Why do you want the nine tails for"? The masked man then grew inpatient but kept his composure and answered the question. "Well you can say to destory the leaf village. Oooohhh wait a minute what the hell. Just give me the damn woman or the brats get it".

Minato then heard kushina speak.

"Minato kun just give me too the man for our children". Minato hissed. "No kushina chan I'm not turning you to him".

Then kushina whisphers to him. "Minato kun you already tracked me with your space time justu now give me to him get our children to a safe place teleport to me OK". Minato then said. "Oh yeah I forgot about the flying god justu. Kushina only reply was. "Minato you baka".

Till she was cut off by the masked man. "Hey you motherfuckers did you make your decision yet if you haven't the br". He was then cut off by minato replied. "OK ok ok. The masked man then calmed down and said. "Now that's more like it lord fourth I'll make sure you'll regret your decision".

He then threw the triplets air that

Revealed paper bombs under the blanket as he warped away in a hole. Minato jumped up to the air took the blanket off the children and teleported away from the safe house before it exploded.

Minato then cursed to himself. "Damn it that was close don't worry your fathers here too protect you. As he looked to around to see the damage he then look to see mid size piece of wood stabbed in his left then he said. "Got damn it".

At a shrine

"Damn you". Kushina said. The masked man then replied. "Silence woman you are really annoying me". As he went through a serious of hand seals. "Ninja art: binding justu. As the chakra began to bind kushina.

The masked man began going through another serious of hand seals and then said. "Release".

After he said that one word red chakra began surrounding kushinas body. Until it became a giant nine tailed fox. As the fox began to look around the masked man then said. "Sharingan". The fox stopped as it was trapped under a spell.

Kushina then spoke up. "Why are you doing this"? The mask man replied. "Still alive are we heh I know what to do I'm going to give the fox here a chance to kill you".

As the fox claw began to move. A bright yellow flash appeared. Then masked man said. "Well damn fourth hokage you sure did come a little later then I expected heh heh well I can say I'm very disappointed your not dead yet".

Minato got into serious of hand seals. "Chidori". Minato said as he charged towards the masked man only for it to just go through him. " Lord fourth I'm so disappointed this evening have you losted your touch". The masked man said. sarcastically.

As minato stood there thinking of his counter strategy and who this man could possibly be. "So you think your slick don't you eh"? Minato said with a scowl.

"What the hell do you mean by that"? The masked man hissed. "Well your revenge against the village is too predictable Mr. Orochimaru but for you to hide behind a mask is beyond me". Said minato with a somewhat goofy look on his face. "What the hel, Motherfuc know what forget it everyone dies". Said the masked man as he hopped on the nine tailed fox. Minato then moved at top speed to get by kushina side.

As he arrived to her he put his had on her shoulder and teleported her to a safer place.

At the hidden leaf village.

If the villagers could see to the highest point of the sky. Then they can see the masked man jumping into the center of the village. "Ninja art: Summoning justu". Said the masked man.

After those words all that could be seen was a raging fox with nine tails beginning to destroy everything in site. As the rampaging going on many ninja attempt to hold the fox off.

While the ensuing war/battle going many ninja can be seen battling some can be seen evacuationing citizens to shelters.

A young boy was sitting outside his home wittnessing the whole attack. While he was holding a baby in arms. "Don't worry little brother I'll protect you with everything I have in my body". The young boy said.

An old man that was in his early to mid 60s sitting in a painting gallery smoking fine tabcoo through a pipe. When he heard the chaos ensuing . "Lord third there's a horrible catastrophe happening at this minute we need every nick of help as soon as possible". A chunin said. "Well let's get going then young one we as ninja must preserve the next generation". Said the man now known as lord third.

Lord third ran at top speed towards the center of the village with a crowd of ninja prepared to for battle. "My brethren we will start off are part with a five star formation". Said Lord third. "YES"! Said the crowd of ninja following his lead.

30 minutes later at the center of the village.

"SUMMONING JUSTU MONKEY KING ENMA". Said Lord third.

"What the hell wait Sarutobi you expect me to fight this"!? Said Emma with a voice of surprise. "Tonight we all have to do our part". Said lord third/Sarutobi.

"Ah ah ah that's monkey king enma to you sarutobi.

A tick appeared on sarutobis face as he said. "This is not the time for this". Enma was in a train of thought then he finally came up with a plan. "Transform". Enma replied. Enma had became a diamond hard staff. "Sarutobi"?

"Ahh yes"! Said Sarutobi. "You must hit the nine tails in the head in order for my seals to work". Said Enma. "Hmmph okay".

At the hokage mountain.

"? Going to destroy the leaf?ￂﾠ

?Then make some tea?

?From their leaves ?

? In a world of pure imagination?". Sung the masked man. "Not today your not Mr. Orochimaru"! Said Minato in a goofy fashion. "DAMN IT YOU BAKA IM NOT OROCHIMARU COULDN'T YOU TELL THAT FROM OUR ENCOUNTER"! Said the masked man sounding very angry. As they both got into their stance.

They both began fighting with taijustu with masked man losing advantage over the forth hokage.

As the masked man brought chains from both sides of his sleeve. Began running toward minato.

But minato threw a kunai at the masked man. But it went through him again. This time it was different as he got closer to minato. He then realized that minato disappeared and appeared behind him. "Oh damn it I forgot he could do that". Was the masked mans words before defeat. "Seal breaker chidori". Said minato.

"How did you know my weak spot". Said the masked man as his right arm slowly tearing apart. "Well Mr. Orochimaru its quite simple most of your plans have always had flaws in them". Said Minato. Enraged beyond sense the masked man couldn't hold it in anymore. "AHHHHH DAMN IT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL I AM NOT OROCHIMARU AND BY THE WAY I STILL HAVE THE NINE TAILS UNDER MY CONTROL CANT SAY OROCHIMARU CAN DO THAT CAN YOU". Said the masked man in confidents. "Oh no you don't I broke your contract with the fox".

Said Minato.

UNKOWN PLACE

"And Actually I did and i can. matter fact i did it six times with the eight tails and I even collected a DNA sample". Said orochimaru to the point minato and the masked man can hear him.

Back at the hokage mountains.

"Nooooooooooooo". Screamed the masked man in fury. "So if your not orochimaru then who the hell are you"? Asked minato.

"I am the great MADARA UCHIHA". Said the masked man.

"Wait a minute I just beat the great madara uchiha". Said minato with excitement in his voice. "Oh no you may have kept up with me but you didn't win the war. The masked man said before disappearing. "Well better prepare for war then". Minato said before he transported.

Back in the leaf village.

"Damn it were out of supplies"! said one of ninja. "Oh no". Sarutobi said. "Where in the hell is the forth hokage damn it"? Said Enma. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"! Said a voice from far away. "What the hell is that"? Said a ninja.

"Summoning justu"! Said minato as he and the toad summoning fell on the nine tailed fox. "What the hell what now"? Said a very irritated nine tails.

"Well minato out of all the things you got into this is the worst". Said a grumpy toad. "Awe come on gamabuta don't be like that and hold here for quick sec". Said minato as he transported to a hospital room to see kushina sleeping peacefully.

"Im so sorry kushina chan but this is for our family and home". Said minato as he transported back to the village. "Are you ready"? said gamabunta. "Yes I am". Said minato. "Alright then let's get it over with already"! Said gamabunta sounding grumpy. "Ok then". Said Minato

Minato started going through a serious of hand seals. "Ninja art: soul form yin form yang form separation all nine soul justu"! As the justu began from all over all the tailed beast souls started to separate from their yin and yang chakras drawing them towards one direction unknown to everyone.

As minato sealing the yin chakra inside of menma and the yang chakra inside natsumi. A young naruto begins to have a light blue chakra awaken from inside him. "So I see you've finally awaken my son". Said Minato . As naruto began to cry.

End of the second chapter. FOR NOW!

Peace ✌

UNTILL NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deceit

2 years after the nine tails attack.

"Lord third lord fourth has asked for some time with you and he has his wife and most of his children with him". Said a ninja. "Send them in". Said Sarutobi with a light smile. Minato and most of his family began their way in his home. "Hello lord third". said Minato with a large grin.

"Ah yes hello Minato kun what may you be here for today and where's little naruto"? Asked sarutobi with a confused look. "Well that's what I came here to talk to you about Lord third". Said Minato with a somewhat confused look. "Well out with it my boy". Said Sarutobi. "Lord third me and kushina chan decided to take the twins to train outside of the village to train them with their nine tails chakra". Said Minato proudly.

"But Minato what about Naruto doesn't he need training as well". Said Sarutobi trying to calm his shock. "Lord third forgive me but Naruto doesn't have my nor kushinas clans abilities and plus he only has the nine tails soul thus making him useless to us". Said Minato.

"What the hell now wait a minute here Mina". As sarutobi was about to say before he was cut off. "Lord third my clans survivors has come together along with the diayimo too become his personal clan guards". Said Kushina in pride.

"I cannot believe that this is happening right now to believe my successor and his family are willing to abandon their flesh and blood for inferior reasons. Sarutobi replied in disappointment. "Lord third starting tomorrow I will no longer be Hokage of the leaf village". Said Minato. Yes and lord third I will be the Uzumaki clan leader tomorrow as well". Said Kushina. Well what the hell where is Naruto now"? Asked Sarutobi.

"We put naruto in a orphanage so hence forth naruto will only be known as NARUTO". Said Kushina. As the conversation between them had ceased.

Later that evening.

All ninjas and civilians the same had gather in front of the hokage building to hear the forth hokages final speech and will before his departure. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the leaf village". Said minato. As he gains the crowds attention. "Today I want tell you all who don't really know about this event known as the nine tails massacre". Said minato. Catching the crowd ears. "So he's finally going to tell the conclusion of the battle before he leaves at least he has a little honor. Thought sarutobi.

"That night was a most horrific event to happen to us with all of the destruction and chaos but before all hope was dwindled I came and faced the nine tails but then realized that it couldn't be killed so I sealed the fox into an orphaned child by the name of Naruto but sadly over time the boy started to show signs of being the foxes incarnation" Said Minato. As the crowd began to rage. "What the hell is minato doing does that baka realized what he's done". Thought sarutobi. As one of civilians said. "Lord forth let's kill it". "Yeah let's finish what lord forth couldnt". Another civilian said. As the crowd expressed their rage.

"Now now everyone take it easy this is why me and my wife are going away to train ourselves and our children so that we may gain the strength to destroy the demon now while I'm away I'm placing sarutobi in leadership of the village" Said minato. As the crowd cheered in hope. Oh no why me now I have to return to paper work and abandon that painting gallery I waited so long for"? Thought sarutobi.

"Now as for where the demon fox is he is in the custody of the village". Said minato. As the crowd began to calm down. As the ceremony concluded.

Later on that night in the hokages office.

"How could you minato"? Said sarutobi. "Well lord third". Started minato before he was cutt off. "No minato you need to hear this now we both know people looked down on you because they thought of you as a baka never thinking you could be hokage but I said no he has potential and what do I do let you be hokage only for you to make foolish decisions but I now realize that I make a mistake making you hokage". Said sarutobi in anger. "But lord third I only did what was best for the village". Said minato. " THE BEST, THE MOTHERFUCKING BEST FOR THE VILLAGE HUH NO YOU JUST CAUSED TURMOIL IN THE VILLAGE THAT I HAVE TO FIX NOW THANKS ALOT FOR DOING WHATS BEST FOR THE VILLAGE". Said sarutobi in rage. "Well lord third I'll be taking my leave". Minato said as he left. The minute minato left a ninja appeared. "My brethren send all the clan heads my word for a meeting tomorrow. Said sarutobi as they vanished in a body flicker.

In the orphanage 2 hours later.

The orphanage maidens were having meeting of sort as sarutobi began walking towards the meeting room he choose to stop and over hear the meeting. "So is it really true nashi"? Said one of the nuns. "Yes my husband told me lord fourth said the name naruto". Said nashi. "What do you think we should do"? Said one of the nuns.

"We should report to lord third about this arrangement that's been made". Said nashi. "Or we should kill it and prevent a future problem. Said another nun. "Well that's truly sad that the fourths words really gotten to you all so quickly". Said a voice. Who's there"? Asked nashi.

As sarutobi began to walk forward he spoke. "I understand you all trust the fourths words right. Said sarutobi. "Yes of course the hokage wants what's best for the village right"? The nun asked confusingly. "Yes your right most of them do at least until I found out what found out earlier". Said sarutobi.

"What did you find out lord third"? Said nashi. "Now what I have discovered is S rank secret starting tomorrow so you all here and now must swear to the will of fire never to tell a soul. Said sarutobi. "We swear to the code of fire not to tell a soul of this S rank secret". They all Replied.

"The boy you know as Naruto is the first born triplet of lord fourth". Said sarutobi. As all the maidens was struck by shock after hearing the S rank secret. "Now tomorrow morning I want all of you to meet me at the council Chambers for further discussion on this matter". Said sarutobi as he began to leave. "Yes lord third". The maidens replied. "Oh yes please watch over naruto with everything you have if you need anything extra send a report and I'll handle it immediately". Said sarutobi before he vanished in a body filcker.

The next day at the council chambers.

As the all the clan heads and nuns walked in the chambers and settled down got seated The third began to start the meeting.

"Good morning shinobi council I've called you all here to discuss the actions of the fourth hokage and to inform you of a S rank secret and how to handle the problem as soon as possible". Said sarutobi. "Well lord third may I ask what the S rank secret involves"? Asked hiashi hyuga clan head of the hyuga clan. "Yes lord third I wonder what it is as well"? Said Tsume inuzuka clan head of the Inuzuka clan. "Well I can give you a tiny hint its involving a future shinobi of this village and most likely this council". Said sarutobi.

"Well lord third I'm little concerned about what minato baka actions has done as well the S rank secret". Said Shikaku Nara clan head of the Nara clan. "Well let's begin with the ceremony first then lord third. Said choza akimichi head of the akimichi clan. "Yes lord third I'm itching to hear it". Said fugaku uchiha head of the uchiha clan. "Indeed". Said inochi yakamaka head of yakamaka clan. "Yes the ceremony the presented yesterday was nothing but a huge lie that could possibly cause civil war in our village". Said sarutobi As the clan heads and village elders began ask question.

"Wait how the hell far has this thing been taken sarutobi". Said a voice. "According to the anbu reports there's been numerous plots already Danzo". Said sarutobi. "What the hell sarutobi this is all of your fault for letting a baka take role of hokage". Said the man known as danzo. "Unfortunately even worst a few reports say some ninja even began to believe the uchiha have something to do with the nine tails attack". Said sarutobi. "What the hell makes them bastards think that"? Asked fugaku. "Minato describe the situation to involve orochimaru with a sharingan that controlled the fox and concluded that it was gift from a uchiha". Said sarutobi. "Well it could be possible as the uchiha wasn't in the village during the attacked". Said a voice.

"What you trying to say you old bad"? Replied fugaku. "Such insol". The replied before it was cut off. "Koharu, Fugaku enough"! Said sarutobi. "Troublesome people". Said shikaku. "We agree for once". Said inochi, choza, and hiashi. "Yes lord third". said fugaku. "OK sarutobi"! Said the voice known as koharu. "HA I'm surprise the lazy bastard ain't talking down on women today". Said tsume reffering to shikaku. "Ahhh troublesome woman. Replied shikaku. "WHAT YOU SAY". Said Tsume. "SILENCE"! Said sarutobi.

"I understand were a little angry at this matter at the moment but this meeting was formed to solve to problem so skip the reports". Said sarutobi. "Yes indeed". Said danzo gaining scowling look from fugaku. "That crafty old badger". Thought fugaku. "NOW for the S rank secret before I mention anything you all except the orphanage maidens must swear to the will of fire not soul unless ordered to." Said sarutobi. "WE SWEAR TO THE CODE OF FIRE NOT TO A SOUL OF THE S RANK SECRET UNLESS TOLD TOO"!. All clan heads and village elders said.

"Good now the S rank I'm about you all is""? Said sarutobi. "HERE IT IS"! Thought everyone. "The demon supposed incarnate is the first born triplet of the fourth hokage himself". Said Sarutobi.

"NANI". ALL THE COUNSELORS REPLIED

End of the third chapter.

Everybody may want to know what nani. Nani in Japanese means what.

I know everyone wanna know the council thoughts are on the S rank secret.

By the way in every chapter I'm giving a hint on the mystery man in 1st chapter

And if anyone have any questions I'll be more than happy to answer.

Peace ✌


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator: Wassup everyone today were going to experience some heavy shit ? today.

Naruto: Like what?

Narrator: Well read ? ﾟﾑﾀ and find out.

Naruto: But why when you can just tell me?.

Narrator: Just read it.

Naruto: Why your being difficult narrator?

Narrator: Hey now don't get rude! But back to the matter at hand.

This fanfiction will be based partially off of the manga and anime along with the changes and extra work I will be put into the story which will be quite surprising.

I do not own naruto

Chapter 4

Rage

Back at the coucil chambers.

"NANI"! All the councilors replied. " Damn So I was wrong minato wasn't gay after all Damn it". Thought Inochi disappointantly. " Well this was unexpected". Thought Shikaku. "I MUST TRAIN THIS BOY IMMEDIATELY TO SECURE MY AMBITION". Thought danzo. "What the hell". Thought tsume. "Wonder will he like good food". Thought choza. "I wonder if he's strong". Thought hiashi. "Minato is truly a baka". Thought koharu and the unknown elder.

"Lord third what do you think we should do"? Said hiashi. "Its no questions asked I'm adopting the boy now"! Said fugaku as he began to getup. "Fugaku wait"! Said sarutobi. "Yes lord third"? Asked fugaku. "That's option is not avail". Began sarutobi before he was cut off. "I don't believe it"! Said tsume with anger. "Hell why not said fugaku." Yes why not tsume "? Asked sarutobi. As everyone was waiting for the answers. "Because minato never had a wife anyone's ever known of and". She paused. "Well come out with it". Said fugaku in a hurry. "Yes tsume please finish". Said sarutobi. "We were lovers before he left to train his apprentices and we brought a child into this world as well". Said tsume as she finished what she had to say.

"NAAANNII"! EVERYONE YELLED AGAIN IN MORE SHOCK.

"Tsume how dare you disrespect a sacred oath of marriage with such a whorish act". Said hiashi in rage. "Did you not hear what I said he has no wife"! Said tsume in raging jealousy. "Actually he does". Said fugaku. Which in turn surprised everyone except the nuns, sarutobi, hiashi, fugaku and the elders. "Yes she is known as kushina uzumaki". Said sarutobi. "This is such nonsense there's very few uzumaki in existence and their scattered over the world. Said tsume in anger. "Well lord third now your clumsy than caused an affair with in the village with your clumsy choices I told you he was a baka. Said danzo. In worry of the village. "Damn it danzo this is not the time to do this". Said a voice. "Well homura since your the strategist of our original team do have a plan". Said danzo.

"Matter of fact I do and I'm sure the maidens does too am I right". Said the voice now known as homura. "Yes we will do as lord third said for now until he has further orders". Said nashi. "Yes I agree with you ma'am now lord third". Said homura. "Yes homura"? Said sarutobi. "The plan I propose is that Naruto will be raised under the maidens until he's 5 then me and yourself can pay for him an apartment and food until become a genin. Said homura. " Sarutobi"? Asked danzo. "Ah yes danzo you want to add something too"? Asked sarutobi.

"Yes sarutobi". Said danzo. "Well danzo out with". Said sarutobi. "Yes everything is going perfect". Thought danzo. "What's that crafty bastard got up his sleeve". Thought fugaku. "All this for this brat". Thought tsume in bitterness. "Sarutobi I propose while young naruto is in the academy we enlist him In my root organization to train him to his full potential while teaching him how to control his emotions in certain aspects of situations I believe with my teachings and the many brothers and sisters he will have in the organization he will rise highly in academics and the way of the ninja and will be a perfect candidate to be your successor". Said danzo. "I don't believe that not one bit I've seen your root shinobi lord third their nothing but mindless drones that only follow his orders". Said fugaku in rage. "Damn it why that mindless uchiha had to interfere". Thought danzo. "

"Yes I agree with fugaku lord third the root organization will do nothing but overwork the child". Said hiashi. "Well then I believe we should have a vote on this". Said sarutobi. "Now the proposal homura made will be proposal 1 and the proposal danzo made will be proposal 2". Said sarutobi. "Now I will give you all fifteen minutes to decide your choices". Said sarutobi as he stepped out.

15 minutes later.

"Now my fellow brethren the voice of with ye(yes) or ne(no)". Said sarutobi. "Its time to see if the heads have a sense of mind". Thought danzo. "Now time to ruin this bastards ambition". Thought fugaku. "Hmmm I'm hungry. Thought choza. "How troublesome". Thought shikaku. "I want answers". Thought tsume.

"For proposal 1 speak your vote"? Said sarutobi. "YE" Said everyone except for danzo and koharu who said ne. "For proposal 2 speak your vote". "YE" Said koharu and danzo while everyone else said ne. "Proposal one is now in order now shikaku"? Said sarutobi. "Yes lord third"? Replied shikaku. "I want you to gather all of the jonin in the village and tell then of minatos scheme". Said sarutobi. "Yes lord third"! Said shikaku before he vanished in a body flicker. "Now meeting conceded now everyone proceed to your post except tsume. Said sarutobi as everyone begin to leave.

With tsume and sarutobi in the council chambers.

"Now tsume tell me what happened between you and minato". Said sarutobi. "Lord third it was the day before he became hokage". Said tsume.

Flashback.

It was warm sunny afternoon in the leaf village as the crowds began to walking through the village in daily activities. Tsume walked into minato. "Ouch" Said minato as he was getting up. "Hey minato baka watch where your going". Roared tsume.

"Hey you bumped into the future hokage first". Said minato with pride. "Future hokage ha impossible a baka like you please". Said tsume believing he was lying. "No tsume chan I'm serious look". Said minato as he handed her some documents. "See told you im becoming hokage". Said minato in pride. "So what are you going to do now hokage"? Replied tsume.

"Weeeelll after I drop this documents off i was going to gather everyone to go out to eat but their all out on missions but care to join me". Said minato. "I don't have anything planned". Replied tsume. "OK then shadow clone justu". Said minato as he began to order the clone. "Hey boss". The clone said. "Take these documents back to the house". Said minato as he carried tsume in bridal style and jumped out of sight much to tsume surprise.

Hours later.

A drunken minato and tsume arrived to his home after a long night of drinking fine sake with him holding her from behind lovingly. "I really enjoyed tonight Mina kun". Said tsume as they begin to walk in.

"I did too tsume but you know something". Said minato. "Yes Mina kun"? Replied tsume as they fell on the couch. "I still can't believe I'm becoming hokage you know its like that time I killed all those stone ninja and still till this day I don't even know how I did it". Said a very drunk minato.

"Your funny minato baka but your special and thats why your becoming hokage". Said a drunk Tsume . "You know it feels so good to be acknowledged by one you love". Said minato. "Minato what you just say"? Asked a shocked tsume. "I just said I love y". Before minato finished his sentence tsume drew him into a passionate kiss that began their night of Love, lust, and years later hate.

Flashback end.

"And then 2 months later I found out I was pregnant". Said a bitter tsume. "Well tsume to be quite frank with you kushina was three months pregnant with the triplets when you and minato affair started". Said sarutobi as tsume face began to turn from confusion to anger until tears began to form in her eyes. "But why lord third he didn't even look kibas way when he was born, he didn't acknowledge kiba existence at his ceremony, he didn't even give kiba a birthday present, when I even went to his home to show him kiba he only looked at him and cursed at him then even spit at him and now he wanna have a ceremony to portray his 'perfect family'". Cried Tsume in uncontrollable rage as sarutobi pulled her into a hug.

"Its ok child its not your fault tsume we all make mistakes were only human theres only two types those who admit and those who lie in this unfortunate case its a person who lie and it was my fault he was made hokage but I'm more than prepared to fix my mistake by playing my part as we all must play ours in ushering and teaching the next generation of children that will grow to prosper now tsume its your responsibility for you too tell kiba of his origins when ready and never forget these words I told you". Said sarutobi. "Yes lord third". Said tsume. "Now return to your post". Said sarutobi as tsume vanished in a body flicker. "Damn it minato you stupid baka this is all your fault lying and running away like a coward returning paperwork to my life and ruining painting for me but at least I still have my fine tabacoo now we wait for what the future has in store for us". Thought sarutobi.

3 years later at the orphanage October 10th.

"Naruto hurry up and get ready before your late"! Said nashi. "Alright I'm coming believe it". Said naruto a young man with blonde hair, fair skin, with violet blue eyes. "Ok naruto". Said nashi.

Over 3 years naruto and the maidens bonded famously so far to the point they consider him family despite their initial thoughts. As 4 minutes past naruto comes down the stairs and sits on the couch only to hear a knock on the door.

"Nashi someone's at the door". Said naruto As nashi walks to the door and answers it he decided to over the conversation.

"Ah yes I've been doing well nashi how about you and young naruto"? Said sarutobi as naruto face became struck with shock. "How the hell the old man knows about me if he's up too something I'm going to kick his ass believe it". Thought naruto as he kept listening."We've been doing well". Nashi said they walked into the kitchen. "This is it nashi today's the day I waited for so long. Said sarutobi as naruto began to creep up on them some more.

"He could he be her father No he can't be not how the way he's talking NO HE CANT BE HER BOYFRIEND CAN HE SHES WAY TO YOUNG FOR HIM DAMN IT NOOO WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS"! Thought naruto as he grabs the biggest knife he could see as the conversation continues. "Yes it is" Before nashi could finish naruto jump outta nowhere with the biggest knife in the kitchen.

"Nashi who's the old man"! Said naruto. "Naruto what are you doing ". Replied nashi in shock as

naruto lower the kitchen knife as a goofy grin appeared on his face. "Old man" thought sarutobi. "NARUTO"! said nashi before she seen his smile. "Wait why your smiling"? Said nashi with a confused on her face along with sarutobi. "Come now sis don't try to talk your way out of me catching you with your BOYFRIEND".

Said a goofy naruto as nashi and sarutobi faces went pale. "BOYFRIEND"! thought nashi and sarutobi as nashi face remained pale and sarutobi fell to the ground in a noose bleed.

5 minutes later after explaining to naruto what going on and reviving sarutobi from his comical noose bleed.

"I'm sorry old man I didn't know you was the third hokage". Said naruto. "No no its no problem really it was actually quite funny". Said sarutobi. "He's found his precious person and changed two lives just by being here this boy has potential". Thought sarutobi.

"Sheez I'm still surprised he called you old lord third". Said nashi.

"That means he has guts nashi". Said sarutobi while naruto went upstairs to pack up. "Thank you lord third for this experience with naruto". Said nashi with a different look on her face. "No problem nashi you know you can come with naruto and me if you want". Said sarutobi.

"I cant". Said nashi. "Why not nashi what's wrong"? Asked sarutobi. "I'm dying in a couple of hours sarutobi". Said nashi. "Wait but how do you know this nashi"? Replied sarutobi. "I found out from the doctor earlier. Said nashi as she heard footsteps. "Now I'll be at his house 30 minutes after you arrived and please don't mention this to him please. Said nashi. "Im ready"! Said naruto. "Alright" Sarutobi said as they left nashi grabbed a book and placed chakra into it before she followed behind them.

Unknown location.

"I see he's let the demon free into village and disrespected me while doing it you soldiers I'm going pay 130000 ryo for you all to go there and kill it and bring its head to me". Said a voice. "Yes sir". Said the soldier leader and soldiers before vanishing in a body flicker.

An hour and 30 minutes later after sarutobi helped naruto unpacked in his apartment and left.

Naruto had decided to take some useless trash and old things out side to the trash when was approached by 20 soldiers. "Are you naruto"? Asked the soldier leader.

"Yes I am". Said naruto with a look of confusion on his face. "Mr minato sends his regards DEMON". Said the soldier leader as he and the soldiers threw kunais and shurikens at him.

Time started to slow down naruto realized he was going die but then he heard a womans voice from behind saying. "GET DOWN". His body dropped down and he got up to see a body riddled with weapons and when he seen the woman's face the all he last heard himself saying. "You bastards killed her YOU KILLED MY SISTER. Before everything went white.

Mindscape.

Naruto found himself in a sunny field with a giant tree in the middle of it but then he heard something that caught his ears. "Come closer". An angelic voice said as naruto began to climb the tree until he reached the top. Once he made it there all he saw was a woman and a rabbit sitting there looking at him.

"So my jailor comes to visit me". Said the woman. "Jailor wait wait who are you"? Said naruto. "I am Kaguya Ostutsuki your ancestor and this tree here is the tailed beast you the jailor of silly". Said the woman now known as kaguya. "Its nice to meet you both but I have to get out of here ". Said naruto sadly.

"Why what's wrong"? Asked Kaguya "Its these bastards killing my family right now and I need some help"! Said naruto in a hurry. "I can help you". Said kaguya as she pulls out a big scroll with a moon crest with a sun in the middle of it. She then puts both her hands on his as she does so he begins to look confused. "Don't worry my young descendant you can trust me". Said kaguya as she proceeded the transfer then everything went white.

Back to naruto's apartment.

"Thats a lot of chakra". The soldier leader said. "I'M GOING TOO MAKE YOU SUFFER"! Said naruto as multiple bones began come out of his body. "You what the hell are you". The soldier leader said as naruto started speeding up towards until the bones stabbed him through the chest as 5 more began to pursue naruto. Naruto rose his hands and shot multiple bones shards at the soldiers which killed them instantly.

As 10 soldiers ran to surround naruto pushed chakra into his body and began to spin his body.

While bones rose from his body spinning towards all of them grinding and even tearing some of their limbs thus killing them all instantly. The last 5 stood there in shock of the most worst carnage they experienced. Had decided to retreat while naruto turned to look at the now red moon before passing out.

Narrator: End of the chapter 4.

Naruto: At least you finally made my entrance.

Narrator: What ever naruto but I'm sure everyone want to know what nashi was dying from That's something will be answered in the next chapter.

Naruto: Nashi ? ﾟﾘﾭ.

Narrator: Im sorry for your lost naruto.

Naruto: Bring her back or ill kill you bastard ?.

Narrator: If you do that means no continuation for the story or no new discovery to bring nashi back?.

Naruto:...

Narrator: Yeah like I thought naruto. But if anyone has any questions ask I'll be more than happy to answer them.

Peace ✌


End file.
